Music Of The Storm
by MaiaVause
Summary: an Alex and Piper one shot, fluffy, romantic, you know.


**I don't know where this came out of, man.**

**Music Of The Storm**

* * *

><p>My girlfriend, Piper, speaks to me on the phone, telling me how she wishes she could leave her space at the bookstore to run out through the rain like a madwoman, like a child, she wants to absorb the water's story through her skin, of how it cycles from lakes to clouds to oceans to rivers to water bottles to water falls to clouds again, always moving, water always moves, you will never touch the same drop you have touched before, if you have, it has changed. The autumn storm swirls above the rooftops of the old brick buildings, which make up this particular area of New York.<p>

She is sighing and talking and twirling her blonde hair around her finger, currently residing a poem, speaking in that voice of hers that I hold dearly.

"Beloved, let us once more praise the rain.

Let us discover some new alphabet, For this, the often praised; and be ourselves, The rain, the chickweed, and the burdock leaf, The green-white privet flower, the spotted stone, And all that welcomes the rain; the sparrow too, Who watches with a hard eye from seclusion, Beneath the elm-tree bough, till rain is done."

She asks me if I'm still on the phone, and I hum, a wordless plead of her to continue her constant vibration of her voice through the phone.

"There is an oriole who, upside down, Hangs at his nest, and flicks an orange wing, under a tree as dead and still as lead; there is a single leaf, in all this heaven"

The bell above the door jingles, its ring echoing in the cobwebs and the stain glass windows.

"One second, Alex, I have a costumer" she turns, facing me and smirks. I wrap my arms around her, feeling the softness of her baby blue sweater and her warmth enveloping me all around.

"Of leaves, which rain has loosened from its twig: The stem breaks, and it falls, but it is caught Upon a sister leaf, and thus she hangs; There is an acorn cup, beside a mushroom Which catches three drops from the stooping cloud. The timid bee goes back to the hive; the fly. Under the broad leaf of the hollyhock, Perpends stupid with cold; the raindark snail"

I look into her eyes, my forest irises mixing with her blue ones, and tuck a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, and we finish the poem together.

"Surveys the wet world from a watery stone... And still the syllables of water whisper: The wheel of cloud whirs slowly: while we wait. In the dark room; and in your heart I find, one silver raindrop, on a hawthorn leaf, Orion in a cobweb, and the World."

She lightly laughs, her distinctive, bubbly laugh. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to help you live a little." I tug her hand softly towards the door.

"I can't, I've got to watch the store for another hour"

"You are the only one here, no one is coming today, lock up early, come on, it's an hour, only an hour"

She timidly smiles and lets me drag her outside. "Where are we going?"

"We are going to your place, where your pool is"

"Huh?"

"I want to show you something…magical"

I looked up at the rolling and bustling grey clouds and sighed again. I loved storms, really, I loved the sound of roaring thunder, the strobe flashes of lighting and the music rain makes when it hits its chosen surface.

The smell, that's one of my favorite parts. It smells as if all the plants in the world have opened up and filled the air with their scent, replacing the usual pollution smell that is distinctively New York. And I know she loves it too because as soon as the glass door closes behind us, she breathes deeply, her lungs filling with the fresh air of plants pores.

I know Piper hated slow days at work, she wanted to run through the rain like a madwoman, a child. She says it and she always does. She wants to feel it hit her face, and weigh her hair and clothes down, come off her long eyelashes like it would come off leaves.

It was a brief interlude of the storm were rain wasn't falling, when we took the short walk from the shop she had just locked to her cozy home.

As soon as we walk through the door I drag her to her in-ground pool.

I take off the tarp covers, seeing the water blanketed in leafs that look as if they were tie-died with fire.

I strip down to my undergarments and motion her to do the same. I gracefully dip into the water, a shiver going up my spine at the temperature. At that moment, I remember what my mother always said.

"_Don't run in the rain, Alexandra, you will get a cold."_

"Jump in, Pipes, the water is actually warm"

She does so, sinking quickly into the crystal water in a ball form before pushing from the bottom and rising, gasping and slicking her hair back.

"You said it was warm, you ass!" she shoves me playfully. I smile and point to the sky, which starts to boom and crackle. The rain starts, drop by drop, tapping on the leaves surrounding us in its own quiet symphony, and hitting the pool water in a war, making ringlets and tiny quakes.

_Tick, tick, tick_

"How long do you think you can hold your breath?"

"I don't know, a minute or two" she responds.

"Listen to the music of the storm" I say as I dip my head under the surface, and she follows.

_Vuap, vuap, vuap_

Listening ears, closed eyes, lips not daring to make a sound, holding limited air behind them for our lungs to scavenge from.

Piper couldn't hold her breath any longer. She rises to the top and takes a heaving breath. I follow, sporting the same actions. She smiles at me with that thousand watt smile, her dimples making their appearances, and her blue eyes slightly narrowing from the skin on her cheeks hiring.

"That was really…."

"Magical?"

"You could say that" she smirks and swims to me, her arms wrapping around my neck and she connects our lips in a familiar dance. Her hands intertwine in my onyx hair and mine caress her face. Right there, right then, we both knew how to truly love. how to truly be _in_ love. Sometimes you just need to let go of everything to really feel. And finally, my love has figured that little secret of life out.

her ocean eyes mix with my forest ones, land and sea meeting, our own lightning flashing between us. and maybe our actions are a poem of their own.

"I...I love you"

"I love you, too" I say with out hesitation, those three words I wanted to either hear or say, the first day I met Piper Chapman.

* * *

><p><strong>This kinda poured out of me, idk what happened. Reviews would be lovely.<strong>

**Until Next Time, 3**

**MKM**


End file.
